


We don't need another Lover, We can keep it Undercover

by Daxam95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, High School, Introspection, Lime, M/M, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxam95/pseuds/Daxam95
Summary: Un ragazzo che dalla vita ha tutto, e un altro che a questa vita chiede soltanto un posto da chiamare casa.. Destini che si incrociano, speranze e pomeriggi passati a contare le ore che passano.





	We don't need another Lover, We can keep it Undercover

Un ragazzo che dalla vita ha tutto, e un altro che a questa vita chiede soltanto un posto da chiamare casa.. Destini che si incrociano, speranze e pomeriggi passati a contare le ore che passano.

Gleendhale, una piccola cittadina della west coast degli stati uniti d'America. Questo è tutto quello che so sulla mia nuova “casa”. Mia madre me l'aveva già comunicato qualche tempo prima del nostro ennesimo trasferimento, ma questo pesava molto più rispetto agli altri. Lasciare la scuola, la mia vita e quei pochi amici che finalmente ero riuscito a farmi questa volta è stato molto difficile. Per uno come me che non è mai riuscito davvero ad affezionarsi ad un posto, a chiamare casa una qualsiasi parte del mondo tutto questo è molto strano. Non dovrei avere problemi a lasciarmi tutto alle spalle, non dovrei soffrire cosi tanto pensando a Jason e a tutte le scorribande che ci siamo fatti insieme, non dovrei pensare a Nick, il primo ragazzo che si sia davvero interessato a me, e che non mi aveva solo etichettato come il”nuovo arrivato”, e non dovrei nemmeno pensare al disgustoso polpettone che servivano alla mensa, ma ehy cosa darei adesso per poterlo chiedere di nuovo a Greta. Questo e quello che penso quando alle 10:00 del mattino metto piede nel nuovo appartamento che la mamma ha affittato. Guardandomi intorno noto come tutto sia bianco e perfetto. I muri, come una tela bianca su cui dipingere quella che sarebbe stata la nostra nuova vita, chi lo sa per quanto, erano privi di fori e segni del tempo. Quei segni che quando li vedi ti ricordi della prima volta che ti sei messo a testa in giù appoggiandoti al muro con le scarpe, e con conseguente ramanzina dei tuoi genitori, o cazzate cosi. L'appartamento era quasi in periferia, quella zona della città in cui non sei ne in centro e ne in aperta campagna, una specie di limbo in cui non sai come muoverti. Molto grande, con salotto, cucina e due camere con bagno personale, una figata tutto sommato dai. Inizio a disfare le valigie mentre con l'iphone imposto la riproduzione casuale e subito parte la voce meravigliosa di Taylor Swift. Mio do quanto adoro questa donna. A ritmo di Gatway Car inizio a disfare le mie valigie e mettere apposto tutto quello che porto con me da 10 anni a questa parte.

Mettendo i vestiti nei cassetti, la mia mente inizia a fare strani viaggi nel tempo e mi riporta indietro a ricordi che un macigno sopra non basta a coprirli. Tutti abbiamo quella porta rossa, quella porta in cui buttiamo ricordi, sensazioni ed emozioni che vogliamo rinchiudere li perché non sappiamo come lasciare andare, e molte volte nemmeno abbiamo il coraggio di farlo. E ogni tanto incontrollati escono fuori e iniziano ad insediarsi nella tua mente canticchiando “ehy guess who's back?” Cerco subito di distrarmi perché i vestiti non si sistemano magicamente e anche perché lo stomaco brontola e la spesa di certo non si consegna da sola. Circa due ore sono per strada e inizio a girarmi intorno per osservare la cittadina. Mi sono offerto io di andare al supermercato cosi da iniziare a vedere con i miei occhi quello che questo posto che conta circa 20.000 persone ha da offrirmi. Noto subito un caffè sulla strada di fronte al mio condominio affiancato da una libreria contornata da edera che pian piano si arrampicata sui muri, che sembra già essere il mio posto preferito. Immagino già la combo: un buon libro da leggere è l'odore del caffè mentre fuori piove. Andando avanti noto che a due isolati c'è anche una sala gioco e il mio spirito nerd inizia a festeggiare dentro di me, mentre andando avanti penso che in fondo forse questo posto non è poi cosi male.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. this is my first job here on this site, so please be lenient. the fic will be in Italian and I will try to translate it later. I will update this fic every week or after 5 or - 6 days. until next time, See Ya!!


End file.
